Numerous document print requests may be sent to a printer at a given time. Each request may constitute a separate printing job for the printer. Document data associated with each document to be printed may be formatted in relation to the requirements of the printer and printed.
Conventional techniques for identifying printed documents include printing a separate page, often referred to as “a banner page,” that is automatically prefixed to and printed out as part of the printing job. Banner pages typically include information that identifies a printout. Banner pages are not only helpful in identifying a printout, but also may be useful, for example, in helping users find their printouts on a shared printer.